


The Piano Girl

by RobinJay



Series: Piano Girl (Outsiders) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Lost Love, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJay/pseuds/RobinJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's life is changed drastically as her city crumbles around her. The alien race that came to Earth 50 years ago, referred to as the Outsiders, have become discriminated against to the point of them having no choice but to fight for their lives. Once a piano prodigy, Rose is now a sniper for the rebel forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited one-shot inspired by a song I wrote one afternoon a couple years ago. Since then, I've developed the world more and written a couple other stories about the characters. Namely, I have a couple chapters written about Tulip and Rose when they met, and what their relationship develops into. I may post a couple of those as well. Thanks for reading!

_The sounds of melody filled the room. There were times when people had heard this song and claim they'd never heard anything more beautiful in their life. Our twenty fingers moved swiftly amongst the keys of the piano. It's a piece that he and I had composed together. Spent nearly a whole summer on it, a couple years ago._

_The song was complicated and filled with different harmonies and melodies. It took two people to play._

_We had played this together so often that we rarely needed to look down at our hands, and we’d memorized it long ago. The muscle memory was so ingrained that we could play while looking at anything._

_I had looked over at him that last time, and remember the large grin he'd given me before the sudden kiss. It was soft and sweet. His raven black hair was longer then. All tussled and covering his oddly light green eyes. I love his eyes. I always felt reassured and safe when I looked into them. I'm sure we could've kept playing, but shock was enough to make me fall off the back of the bench._

_"Something scare you, Lily?" he asked with a soft laugh. A moment later he gave me a worried look, having thought I was actually hurt._

_In one swift movement I was back on my feet, face flushed from embarrassment._

_“It’s Rose, Will. Not lily," I said feebly. Will thought it was silly to name someone after a plant, so he decided to call me by the name of any flower he thought of at the time. It’d become a running gag between us since the day we met._

_“Well, I suppose that works out well. Roses are my favorite flowers, and you're my favorite person."_

_The way he said it wasn't teasing at all. From Will I could tell that it was completely sincere, albeit extremely cheesy. This hadn't helped the redness in my face._

_I couldn't help myself from kissing him again. Deeper, and longer, this time. I was in love…_

\- - - 

Why’d I have to have that dream. On today of all days. 

Reminds me when I was just the piano girl. 

But that was before.

Before the attack.  
Before I lost him.

I can hear someone calling my name from outside the barracks. Some poor kid who’s been caught up in the fight. They don’t deserve this. Then again, none of them do. 

I push the thought to the back of my head. Now’s not the time to think.

Turning my attention back to the gun, I hurry to finish cleaning and loading it. It's not too hard. Everyone compliments me on my speed when it comes to this. I tell them it’s nothing special. My long singers are still fairly nimble from when I used to play. 

Another head peaks into the tent to tell me to hurry. 

I don’t want to. I hate this.

Killing people. Being trained not to care.

Outside are the sounds of the rebels yelling and walking around, getting ready to head out to their various positions. There’s a mission today to raid the opposing camp. They'd been trying to oppress our efforts for a while. Shut down this whole section of the city to do it. They’ve been trying so hard to keep the Outsiders when all they want is to leave. Hurting people, becoming labeled terrorists, was never one of the rebels’ goals.

But all the city believes in are strict control over the Outsiders. Have ever since they came to us for help, over 50 years ago. I’ve always supported the Outsiders, but I didn’t exactly sign up to be branded a rebel and forced to fight for my life. It sort of happened to me. Got pulled into this. I do believe in the cause, it’s… what the movement has been forced to turn into, that makes me uncomfortable.

There’s only a mile or two left before we reach The Barrier. Technically we’re outside of the city by now, but there are a couple miles after the city edges filled with wild land. Mostly used for parks and woodland hikes. There’s not a lot of nature left within the city itself. 

The city’s army has kept us trapped in between The Barrier and the city. Turning back around would mean an immediate death. If we continue forward, at least we have a chance. 

I smile at an Outsider who passes me, receiving a grin in return. The one thing that keeps me going is the sad fact that this is the only way to save them. After so many years living with humans, you’d think they’d have some basic rights. Conditions have only gotten worse over the years.

One Outsider in particular caught my attention a year or so ago. It’s through knowing and learning from her that I officially got involved in the rebel’s movement. Getting caught up in the rebels is what brought me to get to know her, so I’m thankful to them for that at the very least.

Her name is something that I can't understand or pronounce. It is composed of a bunch of sounds that I can only describe as a mixture between Japanese and clicking sounds. At least when it comes to the feel and sound of it, but that doesn't give it justice. The Outsiders' native language is fascinating and beautiful; something so complicated that no human has managed to get close to speaking it.

After we became close, she asked me to give her a human name. The first thing I thought of was Tulip, and she ended up loving it. I could see Tulip over by a table, drinking a glass of water. Her light gray scales and blue horns are the first thing that helped me spot her out. 

All Outsiders have blue horns and gray, scaly skin, but everyone's horns were a little bit different. 

Tulip's horns were skinny and curved up at a 90 degree angle, about four inches in total length with a purple pointed tip. Her hair is the same, beautiful color as the dark purple on the point of her horns. 

I'm about to head over to her when were called to head out. She grabs her shotgun and jogs over to her squad. The sniper strapped to my back reminds me of my part in this mission. I’m to climb high into the trees of this one clearing and cover the others as they make their way into the opposing army's camp. Only one or two other people have been assigned the same job as myself. 

Everything goes by in a blur and I'm up in the tree, perched to snipe out any of our enemies. I put my eye to the scope, making a few adjustments to make sure my shots are good.

One by one, I take out the enemies. I become a little biassed at one point and specifically pay attention to taking out soldiers that are a more immediate threat to my friends.

I like sniping much better than being on the actual battlefield. I can't clearly see the person that I shoot down. 

The person that I... kill. 

Rarely do I see their fear or the light fade from their eyes. That’s by far the worst part.

A loud and constant sound catches me by surprise as a man comes out with a machine gun perched on top of a car. I grit my teeth and thank the fact that I have earplugs in. I swiftly move over to a position where I’m pointed at the gunman.

_I'm just the piano girl. I never asked to be known for being an expert sniper. But that’s who I am now._

Once my eyes adjust and I look through the scope, my finger falters on the trigger.

I know this man.

He's my age, about 23 years old. His black hair is much shorter than I remember, wearing a cap to hold back the bangs from covering his eyes. His eyes... They are incredibly intense and hard. Those green eyes that I used to love so much.

_Will._

The last time I saw him was when we had an argument a few years back. New laws were put in place regarding the Outsiders. Unjust laws that couldn’t be justified. I wanted to support them. Will agreed with the majority of the population. He thought Outsiders should not be integrated into human society. I knew it wasn't out of anger or hatred, but an opinion forged out of fear. A fear thrust upon the general population by politicians and leaders with bigoted and fatly opinions.

Will is- was, a kind hearted person. He had misguided opinions on the Outsiders, but they were never violent or outright hateful until then.

My Will hated strife and never got into unnecessary fights. I have no clue what he's like now, though. He’s obviously not the same. The Will I knew would’ve never joined the army.

Then again, the Rose he knew would’ve never been a sniper.

Looking back through the scope, I take a deep breath and look for another target. It's not like anyone's in danger; Will and the driver of the car seem to be the only ones in the forest clearing. Other than myself.

My whole body starts to tremble, only supported by the trunk of the tree. I lean back with a shaky sigh, trying to get a grip. The wind starts picking up and I slowly take one hand away from my gun to grab onto a branch to my side. I can feel myself begin to hyperventilate, unable to keep a clear mind anymore.

Everything feels like it’s in slow motion for the next several moments. I’m hyperaware of the scent of pine surrounding me. The machine gun has stopped firing, I notice, but I still can’t bring myself to look in that direction anymore. I stare at the pinecone in front of me, marveling at the streaks of color through it.

A sharp pain suddenly manifests in my thigh, causing me to gasp. It feels like a dagger piercing my skin and continually twisting into the bone.

I cry out in pain, tears immediately pooling into my eyes. Forgetting my position, my hands reach for my leg on instinct and the next thing I feel is a hard impact as I hit a branch on the way down. I slam into another, and another, until I finally fall to the ground. 

With a deep grown I try to sit up, my vision darkened. There's no doubt in my mind that I've got a concussion, and that there is a bullet stuck into my left leg. 

A scream gets stuck in my throat as I begin to sob. If before everything felt as if it was in slow motion, now everything felt like it was going too fast. All I can feel is the pain on both ends of my body.

My sobs become painful. My throat gets scratchy from the sound. I try to blink the stares and the darkness out of my eyes but nothing changes.

There's nothing to do now except wait for my death. I can't think straight. My only source of defense is left up in the tree.

Despite the constant ringing in my ears, I can make out the sound of crunching leaves, and hurried footsteps in my direction. The sound gets louder until I make out the shape of a figure above me. As they stand there my vision finally starts to clear up, only blurred now by my tears.

"I knew you supported them, Daisy.” The voice sounds so far away. “But I never took you as one to actually fight." Will says, his voice rough. A gun is strapped to his back. 

“Three years ago,” I cough, pushing down my cries for the moment, “I never would've thought you could join an army who’s purpose is to fight against an innocent race." My voice is raspy and quiet that I'm not sure he can actually hear me. 

Our eyes met in an intense stare. His look pitiful; sad.

I’m going to get myself killed if I don’t do anything, but every move I make I can’t help but whimper in pain. And I wouldn’t be able to hurt him, anyways. Not someone I used to love.

"Will! Hurry up and kill this rebel so we can move on!"

Another soldier, the one who’s driving Will's car, sounds impatient. As if I'm just another barrier that's easily dealt with in order to accomplish their goal. Which is, sadly, true.

There's something in his expression that I can't quite recognize. I know him so well, and used to be able to read everything when it came to him, but this was new. 

My best guess would be panic and pity. Maybe some regret. He points his gun at me, placing a firm boot on my chest so I cant move. Not that I'm able to, anyways.

Everything hurts and I can’t feel my leg anymore. I don’t even try to struggle or plead for my life. I don't even care anymore that this is the boy I once loved. If it weren't for the Outsiders we may even be married at this point.

_The prodigy piano duo from Seattle, starting a family together._

Will's mouth starts to open, forming the beginning of a sentence, when suddenly there’s two more gunshots and someone calling my name. 

Green eyes open in with the most terrified expression I’ve ever seen.

His body falls down beside mine. Across the field I hear another loud thud as footsteps hurry in my direction.

“Will…” I say, my voice coming out in a strangled gasp. I get up on my elbows and place my hand softly to his cheek, carefully, so as not to break him further. 

He's still alive, but there's blood gushing from the wound in his back. There's not much time before he's gone.

Water falls on the back of my hand. At first I think the clouds are finally showering us before I notice the tears falling from my eyes once again.

"I...." he starts, but I'm picked up by a sudden pair of strong arms. His voice is too soft for me to make out the words. But I still know what he said. He’d said it enough to me all those years ago that I will never forget. 

"You idiot, what happened? How'd you fall out of the tree?" 

Tulip’s voice reminds me of our situation, and I try to help her by adjusting into a more comfortable position. I cry out at the attempt, instead choosing to wrap my arms around her neck, finding comfort in nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Don’t try so hard,” she shushes me softly, kissing the top of my head. “You’re lucky I showed up when I did. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.”

I can feel myself blacking out. All I can do is cry into Tulip’s shoulder. She pulls me tighter to her chest, trying to comfort me. Telling me that it’s going to be okay.

In some ways it will be. The last part of my past life has been irreversibly severed. Maybe this will be the last step towards accepting my life as it is. Help me accept what's going on. Let me finally accept the love I have for Tulip.

But what if I can't handle it. This life is filled with so much despair. We may very well all be dead before the sun rises tomorrow.

_I just want to be the piano girl._


End file.
